Exposing Magic
by unknown20troper
Summary: Sequel to Obsession Redirection. Crocker decides to expose the fairy he caught to Dimmsdale University. Norm/Crocker, ONESHOT, AU


**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Fairly Odd Parents_.

**Author's Note: **Constructive criticism welcomed, particularly on characterization.

**Pairing: **Norm/Crocker

_**Exposing Magic**_

Crocker was shocked to wake up on a blue couch. He gazed around in confusion. The purple walls did resemble Norm's lava lamp. Oh, right. He had dated Norm at the Gilded Lily and the Fairy Café. Norm had obviously decided to put Crocker in his own lamp, instead of taking Crocker back to his house. Crocker wondered why.

Crocker remembered that he had captured a fairy the previous day and that he was going to expose it before he got sidetracked by his date with Norm. Speaking of Norm, where was the genie anyway?

"Hey, Crockpot!" came a voice from outside the lamp.

"Norm?" asked Crocker. "Where are you?"

"Out here!" said Norm playfully.

Crocker felt exasperated. That genie! That handsome genie!

"Norm," growled Crocker. "I wish I had three more wishes, then I wish I was at the Dimmsdale University and the fairy we caught was with me."

GONG!

Crocker got three more wishes.

"Alright, back to I'm-the-master-you're-the-genie-I-control-you mode, is it?" asked Norm in annoyance. "I'm not granting it. Ya own a car, you know."

"You have to grant it," said Crocker. "I'm the master, you are the genie. You have to grant all my wishes."

"Oh, that infallible argument," drawled Norm in reply. "Do ya actually think I like granting your wishes?"

"You think I'm surprisingly handsome," said Crocker. "I won't ever date you again if you don't grant my wish right this exact second!"

Norm groaned. Crocker definitely wasn't a morning person.

"Alright, alright, fine," said Norm. "I'll grant your wish. With one condition?"

"What?"

"Can I come with ya?"

Crocker was thrilled. Norm wanted to come with him to see him expose fairies to the WORLD! Crocker hoped Norm wouldn't reject him for it, like Geraldine Waxelplax did twenty years ago. Then Crocker reminded himself:

Norm had helped him capture the fairy in the first place.

Norm was a genie.

Norm found him to be surprisingly handsome.

Norm dated him twice.

Norm enjoyed kissing him.

Considering those factors, Crocker now felt sure Norm wouldn't reject him. However, Crocker still wasn't completely sure if he wouldn't. There were reasons that Norm would reject him:

Norm found Crocker crazy.

Norm didn't like it when Crocker tried to control him.

Norm did not consider Crocker gropable.

Millions of people had jeered at him last time.

Nice wasn't Norm's default setting.

"Sure," said Crocker. "But if you reject me, you are in trouble!"

"Crockpot," said Norm bitterly, "If I rejected you, I wouldn't be able to go to anymore restaurants with ya, I'd just be considered an extension of my lava lamp, a monkey's paw. Do ya think I'd ever be stupid enough to do that?"

Crocker was shocked. Norm seemed to think that rejecting him would be a stupid idea. Oh sure, it was because Norm was concerned only about himself, but Crocker could ignore that. Finally, someone wanted him enough to selfishly decide rejecting him would be a bad idea. Which actually was kinda nice.

GONG!

Norm and Crocker appeared at Dimmsdale University, with the fairy in a butterfly net cage. Norm was in human form and Crocker was GONGed back into his clothes.

"Here's a hint, Crocker," whispered Norm. "Don't spazz."

"Norm, I can't control my spazzing," protested Crocker. "It always happens when I say FAIRY or GODPARENT!"

"Well," said Norm. "How 'bout I present it then?"

"No, Norm," said Crocker. "I want to be famous for discovering FAIRY GODPARENTS!"

Norm groaned.

"Alright then," said Norm. "I'll credit ya for discovering them and say I helped ya and that you chose me to speak. Trust me, I'm great at this!"

"Fine," said Crocker.

While they walked through the hallways, Crocker was met with jeers and Norm was met with requests to get into his pants, except praised more politely. Norm longed to act on a few of them, but knew what the consequences would be if he did.

They entered the auditorium.

Norm and Crocker went onto the stage, Norm did so confidently; Crocker, nervously. Crocker remembered the last time he was on that stage, and gulped.

"Where's the dang audience?" asked Norm impatiently.

Crocker remembered how Norm had said he was a losing-his-patience-kind of genie. Crocker felt perfectly fine with there being no audience.

Jorgen was spying on Crocker from Fairy World. Ever since, Crocker had killed Timmy Tiberius Turner, a quizillion-time savior of Fairy World, Jorgen had spying on him. Or rather, ever since the previous day.

Jorgen knew Crocker was going to expose fairy-kind to humans. He couldn't let that happen. He watched as an audience gathered in the auditorium. The man accompanying Crocker, which he sensed to be a genie, starting talking.

"Welcome, welcome," said Norm. "Me and my colleague Mr. Denzel Crocker have discovered something so awesome, something you'll never believe! Fairy godparents!"

He gestured to the butterfly net cage.

Some the people in the audience, people that were there the last time Crocker tried to expose fairy godparents began to laugh and jeer.

"Not again!"

"No way! Everyone knows fairies don't exist!"

"That loser Crockpot is at it again!"

"How'd he get you to help? Who'd want to help Crocker?"

Jorgen felt relieved the people didn't take Norm seriously. Fairies might not be exposed after all.

Norm felt irritated and embarrassed. The female genies would never want to date him after this.

Norm was shocked when Crocker started to fondle him, saying. "There, there, Norm. I'm sorry."

Crocker's touch felt pleasant compared to the laughter and jeers. Some other people started jeering at them and Norm felt like hitting them with a wrecking ball. However, he decided to pay attention to Crocker's touch instead.

It was wonderful. Norm was shocked by how much care Crocker was putting into it. He guessed that Crocker was reminded of those fiddle toy things and had decided that fondling Norm would relieve his stress.

The jeering changed its subject from the non-existence of fairies to what gender Norm and Crocker liked to have in bed with them. Norm bristled. If the female genies heard that…

Crocker felt embarrassed. Waxelplax was in the crowd. He still half-liked her and after all the jeering, she wouldn't want him anymore. Then Crocker reminded himself of his dates with Norm. Norm still would and Norm actually slightly liked him.

"They don't deserve to know about fairies anyway," muttered Crocker bitterly. "I can use the fairy and Norm to rule the world. Then they'll see!"

"When ya rule the world will you still want me?" asked Norm bitterly, thinking of what most masters were like, and how Crocker was previously and kinda was still. "Or will ya command people to date, kiss and grope you?"

Crocker grinned. Norm hadn't rejected him. In fact, Norm had done the very opposite. Norm hadn't wanted _Crocker_ to reject _him_.

"Maybe," said Crocker. "But don't worry. You will get plenty of use too."

Norm kissed Crocker. The embarrassment couldn't get any worse, could it?

Norm closed his eyes from the intensity of the kiss. Crocker had gotten even better at kissing–and more passionate too! Well, it was an emotional situation.

Norm GONGed them back to Fairy Café. They could date again.

Various female fairies crowded around the butterfly net cage containing the fairy. They gushed over it like crazy. Norm clicked a switch on the cage, setting the fairy free. Oh sure, Crocker would be upset, but, truth was, Norm knew how the fairy felt in there.

Norm laughed. Maybe he was going soft.

Crocker didn't need the fairy anyway. Norm could grant any of his heart's desires. He just needed to wish for them.

Crocker smiled, unconcerned by the loss of the fairy. He didn't need it anyway, and he had seen very clearly what Norm felt about cages. However, he didn't feel secure enough in Norm's desire for him to set him free yet.

Norm was amazed that Crocker didn't care about the loss of the fairy. Earlier, Crocker would have freaked out. Now, Crocker was gazing partly at Norm and partly at the fairy restaurant, asking both Norm and the fairies' questions.

Sure Crocker would be annoying when he spazzed and used his wishes to exploit Norm, but moments like this were rare for him. He wanted to treasure it, not worry about being exploited or spazzed at.

"Norm," said Crocker. "I'll be making wishes tomorrow. Is that fine with you?"

"If they involve dating or kissing me, yes," flirted Norm.

"I don't need to wish for that," replied Crocker. "Do you want a palace and shrimp?"

"Yep," said Norm. "That'd be cool."

"Thanks, Norm," said Crocker.

"Don't say it," said Norm. "Kiss me!"

"Sure," said Crocker, kissing Norm.


End file.
